


happy endings can be found

by znake



Series: i promise theres deep lore i just gotta get there [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, backstory on waluigi !, i havent proofread this have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znake/pseuds/znake
Summary: because i know all three of you that are invested in the lore of this series will enjoy this





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> wasnt plannin on making this multiple chapters but im dumb as shit so here you go . im thinking like 3 chapters max ? the next one will be up within a couple days

waluigi was born a cool summer day , to two loving parents . martha and carl loved their son dearly , however , even their love couldn ‘ t stop their fate .

at the age of 4 months , waluigi became an orphan .

he was lucky enough to be taken into foster care by two very kind women . however , the wives already had 3 other kids that they were taking care of , and could only give him so much attention .

by the age of 7 , waluigi knew that he was different from other children . taller , skinnier , with a passion for sports that simply didn ’ t match his physique . he began to embrace his differences , dressing in over the top , eccentric outfits , and finding his own style .

when he turned 16 , he knew that he would have to find a job and help provide for all of his younger siblings . he began working at a tennis court as a ball boy . combining his interests with work was an ideal for him , and he enjoyed his time there immensely . 

at 18 , he graduated from his public school and began a new job as an intern at a tech company . the company in question was one of those ‘ how do we stay hip with the kids ? livestreams . ‘ and streamed every week . one week , all the interns were invited onto a livestream , and the crowds seemed to genuinely enjoy his personality .

filled with hope , waluigi began his own youtube channel . starting small , he soon found himself propelled to the front page of almost every user’s page . making fun , family friendly , yet still genuinely hilarious content , his fanbase increased daily .

but not all could stay ideal . happy endings do exist , they’re something you have to work for . and not everyone who works for them will get them . kinda like uni .

through his new job , he found many friends , including one Sans .

and this skeleton of a man could not be trusted .


	2. i forgot what i was doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i died

waluigi was trapped in a closet and did not know how to exité

he was stuck

trapped by a man he thought he could trust

but u cant trust no one,

not even sams undermale

so he did the only thing he knew how

he called Upon the pwoer of Twitch.tv and fuckenen

summoned a tiem wizard to warp him the hell outta dodge hell yeah yell heah fuck yeah

if u readin this u a cuck cuz I Am Fcuckening Yuro Girrulfriened i lover her

and waluigig dissappeared in a acloufd of vape rig 

never to be seen again, forever trapped within the abyss of the internet

with his #1 wiafu, hastune Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot what this was about and cant be bothere to reread my own work


End file.
